megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tora
Tora, known as in Japan, is an NetChess expert and operator of KingMan.EXE. He came from Swapopolis (where he has several brothers) to enter the N1 Grand Prix and fought against Lan Hikari, later becoming his friend and helping him against FlashMan.EXE. Personality Tora is very confident in his abilities, even betting KingMan in a game of chess in the anime. He also has a one-sided rivalry with Eugene Chaud. He can be boastful in his matches, and also insults others freely. Tora is always up for a NetBattle, challenging Dex Oyama as soon as he met him and is somewhat lazy, baiting Lan into doing his jobs for him. But, Tora is surprisingly polite to Lan's mother and helps her clean up. He is also brave, distracting a tank to let Lan and Chaud advance. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Tora first appears in the DNN Station and challenges Lan to a NetBattle. Lan defeats him (or the other way around), but Tora reveals that he wasn't using his full strength. Tora advances through the N1, and Netbattles Masa and defeats him. In the semi-finals, Tora Netbattles Lan again and loses. After the N1, he shows up in Lan's house and makes Lan do four mission requests for him. In exchange, he would tell Lan the nature of Chaud's strength. Tora has been spying on Chaud and reveals that Chaud practices with ProtoMan.EXE for hours. He joins Lan for dinner and is surprisingly polite to Lan's mother. Tora also challenges Dex to a Netbattle when he was about to reveal that he was going to Netopia. Later, he joins Chaud, Dex, and Lan on a trip to the WWW base to help defeat them. Tora distracts the robot that tries to use Hypno Flash on Lan and Chaud. After FlashMan is about to self-destruct, he sends in KingMan to stop him. After the WWW is defeated, he returns to Swapopolis. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Tora shows up in an episode of the anime. At the beginning of the episode, he is in Swapopolis and defeats a chess computer by having KingMan destroy it. Later, he goes to DenTech City to look for a challenge. Lan accepts his challenge, but Tora sets several rules. Their battle is a cyber chess match and the loser has to forfeit their NetNavi. Lan has no idea how to play chess so Mayl and Roll.EXE decides to help them. Their match is intense, but before they can finish they are interrupted by ShadowMan.EXE who is sent by Gospel. They work together to defeat ShadowMan and after the battle, they decide to call off the battle and the wager on their NetNavis. After saying goodbye, Tora heads back to Swapopolis. Gallery Tora concept art.png| Concept art of Tora. Trivia *An early version of Tora, named “Takeshi”, was rejected, but his design would later be used as a base for Terry JoMon. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males Category:Bastion Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil